Into The Deep
by Little Crimson
Summary: Frost was accepted in the League of Legends to be an official summoner just like he always dreamed of but something happened. There were few tweaks in the League and Frost got involved. One of them is being Annie's personal summoner. Frost was thrown alot of problems. As he solves them one by one, the problems only get worse. (Rated M for language and stuff. Not fluent in English.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Snow White

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" asked the little girl.<p>

"Frost. Frost Steiner and you must be Annie?" asked Frost.

"That's right!" she cheerfully replied.

"Nice to meet you, Annie." Frost gestured a hand to shake.

"You too, Mr. Frost." she grinned and shook it uncontrollably. She, then, stopped and asked, "Why are you here, Mr. Frost? I'm afraid Tibbers didn't invited anyone named Frost." As she was about to close the door, Frost put a hand on the handle.

"I'm not here for Tibber's party, Annie." said Frost, "I'm here because as of today, I am now your summoner as well as your guardian."

Frost Steiner. A normal 25 years old young adult. He has short white ragged hair and a pair of crimson eyes. His body structure is properly built, not too buffed, not too thin. He has a height of 6'2. He has tons of degree in education and he has a charismatic personality.

Annie the Darkchild. A 15 years old pyromancer. She has a short red hair with a two horned headband and a pair of olive green eyes. Her body structure is also properly built, not too small and not too large. She has a height of 5'5. The girl has a cheerful personality but since her age is now 15, she began to have mood swings and she is now aware of anything she says.

It all started when Frost applied for the League. He had a dream that one day he will become a summoner. He undergo a training or more like a test for those who wanted to be a summoner. To be honest, Frost handled the test with ease. It was more like taking a candy from a baby for him. He perfected it. Almost.

After the test, the watchers were surprisingly shocked. The watchers reported quickly to the council and informed them of what happened. Their reaction was the same with the watchers. Having him on the League was going to be a playground for him.

Another report was delivered. It said that Annie the Darkchild was almost out on the League, the summoners claimed that she was too op or not, too weak. For sure, she was about to get another 'nerf' but instead, the council had an idea.

They talked about it and all of them agreed. Since Frost's test was too easy for him, he needed a bigger challenge. The council announced that every summoner was now forbidden on using the Darkchild excluding Frost. All of the summoners were in disbelief so they checked the roster and Annie was not there anymore.

Frost was also in disbelief. At that time, Frost was happy and sad at the same time.

_There must be some kind of reason._

It was unreasonable but at the very least, Frost had his hopes up.

"May I come in?" said Frost, politely.

"Place your shoes there first, Mr. Frost." said Annie, pointing at a shoe rack. "Once you placed them, wear this." Annie handed Frost a pair of cotton slippers with two hanging bunny ears at the front.

It was ridiculous but Frost understood that. Annie was just a little girl in his eyes.

His thought aside, Frost replaced his boots with the slippers and entered Annie's dorm . The living room was painted red and violet stripes. The curtain with fluorescent black with the sun shimmering on it. A few windows were opened letting the air freely enter the room.

Frost expected two things: One, there should be a mountain of toys. Second, this dorm was supposed to be messy. Those two expectations were nothing now.

"Say Annie. Where are your other toys?" asked Frost.

"Oh. I don't have them anymore. One to five is good enough for Tibber's tea party. I'm 15 already so. I need to contain myself from playing or having too many toys." replied Annie, brushing her hair with a comb.

"Wait. You're fifteen? Really?"

"Yes," Annie spun around and gracefully bowed down to Frost. She remained her position and looked at him. "I'm maybe small or look like a child but truthfully, I am now fifteen years old."

Frost leaned his face on her, observing her from head to toe. As a result in his observation, he was convinced that she was not a little girl anymore.

"Mr. Frost?"

"Call me Frost."

"Frost uhm," Annie continuously circled her fingers and nervously looked at Frost. "Do you have-"

"Knock knock!" said a voice behind the door.

"Annie, are you there?" said another.

The door opened and revealed two ladies. One with a pink punk rock-like hair and a long jaded one. Both of the ladies looked at them with eyes wide open. Frost realized the situation and opened his mouth to explain but the jaded girl pulled her gun out of her holster and aimed at Frost.

"Freeze!" shouted the jaded girl. "Move and you're dead, son!"

While Frost had his hands up, the punk girl tackled him and held his collar. Her hand ready to beat the crap out of Frost.

"Stop!" screamed Annie. "He's not a pedophile!"

"Then what is he? Your boyfriend?" asked the punk girl. She looked at Frost and spitted at the floor. "You disgust me. Don't worry, Annie. I'll beat this guy before he does anything wrong to you." The punk girl clenched her fist and prepared for a punch.

"I said STOP!" ordered Annie. Fire began to appear in her palms. "Put. Him. Down." She threw a ball of fire to the punk girl and another one to the jaded. The punk girl released her grip on Frost and reacted at the burning sensation on her skin. The jaded dropped her gun and also reacted.

Annie went to Frost and pulled him up in the ground.

"Are you okay, Frost?" asked Annie.

"I'm fine. Thank you," replied Frost as he pat Annie's head. "You saved me back there."

Annie smiled at Frost and he did the same.

"If you ever hurt Frost even a hair of him, I'll burn you alive myself." exclaimed Annie at the duo. She was heating up again.

"Goddamn, Annie. All that for a guy? There are many guys out there." said the punk girl, scratching her head.

"He's my legitimate guardian so back off! He was assigned to me, not to you, Vi!"

"I still don't like the looks of that guy." said the jaded one.

"That guy is Frost, Caitlyn." said Annie.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" asked Vi. "You sure do cover him a lot."

"No," replied Annie with a straight face. "He's not."

Frost held Annie in the shoulder and said, "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later, Annie."

He walked out of the door without looking at back.

"You pissed him off, Vi. Great job." Caitlyn smacked Vi's head and crossed her arms. Vi yelped in pain and glared at Caitlyn.

"What? From that guy's face, he looked like he was about to ravage Annie!"

"For the love of god, are you really that paranoid?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

While the two argued, Annie sneaked from them and looked for Frost.

Frost sat beside a tree in the garden, located at the back of the League building. The garden was not that large and not too small but it was perfect for crowds. The walls were made in cobblestone as well as the floor. There were vines coming out on the walls and ground. There were also moss surrounding some parts. The garden contained different kinds of flowers. The air was soothing and Frost enjoyed the atmosphere there. A quiet and relaxing sensation.

Frost saw something falling from the sky, going straight at him. The object was fast and as it came closer, it became bigger. It was a rocket. A big rocket, about to hit the garden. It was too late to go back and shouting for help won't do either so he raised his hand and whispered, "Ignite."

The rocket exploded into hundreds of debris and there were ashes falling from the explosion.

Another object was falling from the scraps of the rocket, it was a human. A shadow of it at least. He used Clairvoyance on the shadow and saw a girl. She has a short blue hair with two braided tails. The girl was wearing a combat-bra surrounded with bullets and shorts and boots. The girl was out of cold and still falling from the sky.

Frost ran towards her location and used Exhaust on her. It dramatically decreased her falling speed and Frost was able to catch her in his arms.

He looked at her lifelessly-like body and laid it under the tree he just sat on.

Frost checked for her pulse and it was there. He leaned back against the tree, beside the girl, and waited for her to wake up.

After nearly thirty minutes, the girl was still not waking up. Frost closed his eyes for a quick nap but he didn't realized that he fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up." A voice called. "Wake up!"

Frost felt a sharp pain in his leg and suddenly woke up from his slumber. The girl was looking at him on fours and there was a bear-trap grenade thing in her hand.

"Goodie! Here I thought you were dead! I was going to make a chomper wake you up." said the girl. "My name is Jinx! And who is my knight in shining armor?"

"Frost. Frost Steiner." replied Frost. "What were you doing in that rocket? Are you attempting suicide or something?"

"Oh no! I just want to blow stuff up! Make them go boom boom!" said Jinx with a sadistic smile. "Is it just me or you're too happy to see my wonderful boobs?"

Frost was dumbfounded. Jinx was on all fours and he was staring at her 'cleavage' the whole time. Frost quickly denied it but Jinx just laughed at him.

"My guess is you're still a virgin!"

Frost remained silent and Jinx had an 'ooo' figure in her mouth.

"So you are a virgin! Worry not! I am too!"

_Is this girl insane?_

"Awwwwwkward! Anyway, the answer to that question of yours is no! I am not attempting suicide! Let's just say I'm a destructive loving girl."

"Like a maniac?"

"What!? No! Don't you compare me to those... people! I am completely sane and aware that I love destruction and mayhem!" shouted Jinx while furiously shaking her head from side to side. "As a matter of fact, I, myself, am more lady-like than them."

_From that clothing, I say you're just making things up._

"So you're telling me that you rode a big rocket and _completely aware _that you are going to hit the garden and explode into tiny bit of pieces?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure, you are not insane?"

"Perfectly sure!"

_Jesus.._

"Well then, do you want to keep me in this position?"

Frost noticed that Jinx was still on fours and he flustered abit. Frost didn't said a word, he just gently pushed Jinx and stood up.

"Are you a summoner?" asked Jinx.

"Technically," Frost paused for a moment and remembered Annie. "Yes, I am a summoner."

"How come you asked my name if you are a summoner?" Jinx crossed her arms. "Every summoner knows me!"

_Is she whining?_

"I'm kinda new here and to be honest, I am not that interested in the new champions today. I prefer the old ones."

"Why? Am I too complex to you, huh? Am I.." Jinx held her chest and looked down at them. "..too small for you?"

"Jinx please. Don't make this a big problem. I'm just not used to you guys." said Frost. "I never played with anyone before but I watched several matches before and I am into the old champs. There are many other summoners who will use you though."

"B-but, I want _you_ to use me!" she shouted. "I know I'm not the champion you always dreamed of and I'm not a simple and ordinary girl but you're the _first_ guy who risked his life for me."

Dead silence filled the garden. The only noise was the leaves of the trees, rustling against each other. Frost waited for Jinx to say something but the girl just remained silent in her position.

_Is this really the Loose Cannon? This emotional?_

"Jinx, I'm sorry but... I have priorities. Annie was out in the roster and I-"

"So the council pushed you into the girl and you became her guardian as well as summoner."

Frost nodded in agreement.

"You really think that you can't play with any champion expect Annie?" asked Jinx. "That's bullshit. The council can never let you play with just one champion."

"It's not really a problem. That's what they ordered, that's what I will do."

"Cut the shit. We both know you are eager to try _every_ champion in this League including me. You're just making excuses!"

"I wouldn't make excuses if I asked your name. Believe me, I don't know well about the new champions."

"Yeah right." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"If you don't believe me, it's not my problem." Frost turned his back and began walking to the door. "It was nice meeting you."

Jinx was frantically confused with herself. She was never been like that. She felt her heart beating fast. It was ungodly fast. Her cheeks were red. She was going to pass out.

"H-help..." Jinx said her last words before passing out.

Frost heard her and saw her fell on the ground. He quickly rushed to her. She was pale and heavily breathing. He tried using Heal but it didn't worked. Frost carried her, princess style, and making a ran for the infirmary.

Champions, as well as summoners, were looking at them. Some were murmuring and some were babbling. Frost ignored them and saw the infirmary. He ran towards it and barged right in.

"Nurse! I need some help!" He shouted.

A nurse appeared from a door at the end of the room. She had her hair on ponytail and she was carrying an injection.

"What happened?" the nurse calmly said.

"She just passed out in the garden."

"Hmm. Maybe just a flu. Lay her in the bed over there and I'll be back shortly." the nurse pointed at the bed and walked back in the room she came from.

Frost did what the nurse told him to do. He was worried about the Loose Cannon. He heard stories about her and her _unusual _behaviors but this was not one of them. As far as the stories go, Jinx would never show any weakness or compassion to anyone even to her summoners. Frost was bugged out. Jinx was more like a sociopath. Rarely socializing with anyone.

"F-Frost..." Jinx's tiny voice barely reached Frost but he heard her and turned around at her. "H-help me..."

He held Jinx's hand and it was cold. She was getting worse. Frost looked at her pale face then to her crimson eyes and said, "Everything's going to be alright." Frost gave her an encouraging smile and Jinx managed to give him one in return.

A/N

* * *

><p>Listen guys, I know some of you may or may not know about my past fictions. I burned them down and I didn't have the time to continue them anymore. I'm sorry about that guys.<p>

Anyway, I will try to make new chapters as fast as possible and I hope you leave your reviews about Frost.

By the way, this isn't going to be that stereotypical boy x girl. There are many pairings and Annie is also included.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Red Riding Hood

* * *

><p><em>You're in love with him, aren't you?<em>

_No, I'm not._

_Really? Well, your brain might say that but your heart can't deny it._

_Shut up._

_His hands entwined with yours._

_Shut up._

_His lips on yours._

_Shut up!_

_His body..._

"SHUT UP!" Annie shouted at Tibbers, sitting in front of her.

Champions and summoners stopped at what they were doing and looked at Annie. She buried her face in her resting arms on the table and felt the embarrassment.

She expected that this was going to happen but this was beyond her expectation. Falling in love was no easy thing the teenager can handle plus she had no experience of it.

Annie stood up and took her bear with her.

She tried to forget about her quarrel against her own thoughts but the more she tried to forget, the more Frost came into her mind.

It was unbearable for her.

Annie felt sweat trickled from her forehead. Her cheeks were bloody red.

She shook her head, throwing out the naughty things in her mind, and walked to the exit.

Before she reach the door, she heard a loud noise, like an explosion.

It was so loud that the noise echoed in the hallways and cafeteria.

Annie panicked.

_Did someone attacked the League? Terrorists? Bombers?_

She knew a swarm of people will go to the loud noise but no one seemed to care at all.

Annie heard that Jinx was _busy _again so they completely ignored it.

She scurried out of the exit and ran where she heard the explosion.

Even if it was Jinx, Annie was concerned about her fellow champions.

She arrived at the garden. Shards of metal were everywhere. Some plants were burning and ashes fell from the sky.

_It must have happened a while ago._

She investigated around and heard rustling behind a big tree.

Annie saw a long blue braided hair, she assumed it was Jinx, positioned like a dog. Talking and laughing.

_What is Jinx up to?_

As Annie tiptoed sidewards and hid behind a bush sculpture. From there, she saw a familiar white hair. It was Frost.

Frost was leaning against the tree and Jinx was on her hands and knees in front of Frost. Their face were merely inches away from each other.

Annie looked closer and saw Jinx looking at Frost with sultry eyes.

_T-They're going to do _that_!_

Annie silently took quick steps, away from the two _lovers_.

She entered the hallways once more with a blank face and sat on a nearby bench located near Morgana's mini bakery. She felt her chest tightened and her eyes on the verge of crying.

_A-Am I... jealous?_

_Yes you are, dummy!_

_Why am I jealous? I don't like Frost. Right?_

_Are you hearing yourself? You? Don't like Frost? YOU love him!_

…

Annie didn't argued with herself anymore. It was true after all. The teenager just kept denying it.

Tears stung her eyes.

Annie tried to stop herself from crying but she did anyways. She covered her face with her hands and let the tears out of her eyes.

A minute has passed and Annie stopped crying. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked straightforward.

There was a woman standing in front of her. The woman has two elven like ears and purple eyes. She was wearing a bakery outfit and holding a tray of cookies.

"Would you like some cookies, Annie?" The woman offered her and smiled. "You look pale. Did something happened?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Morgana." She replied as she took a cookie and gave it a bite. "Thank you for the cookies though."

"You don't seem fine to me." Morgana sat beside Annie and placed the tray in her legs. "I heard you were not usable anymore. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I don't mind it anyways."

"Then why are you so blue?"

"H-He..." Annie stopped and then continued. "It's nothing."

"Oh. Frost is it? I heard a lot about the guy. Did he molested you? We can burn him together if you want to." Morgana gave a humorous laugh but Annie didn't returned any. Morgana's face became serious. "Wait, did he?"

"N-No, Ms. Morgana. He would never do such a thing to me and we've only met." Annie took another cookie. "It's just..."

Morgana sighed in relief and continued, "Just?"

"I can't really explain it." Annie moved her free hand over her chest and slowly curling it into a fist.

"Oh! You're in the stage of liking someone!" Morgana surprisingly said. "Do you like Frost?"

Annie didn't said anything but she nodded while her cheeks flushed. Morgana giggled and clapped her hands.

"So you do!"

"Y-Yes."

"How wonderful! Teenagers these days! All lovey dovey!" Morgana took off her oven glove and snapped her fingers. At her hand, revealed a potion with purple ooze in it. "I know you two are not compatible since you are too young but lucky you, Ms. Morgana here has a potion that can instantly turn you into a young adult!"

Annie became interested and suddenly find herself smiling.

"But be wary! There are few ticks and clicks on this potion here. By ticks and clicks I mean side effects." Morgana laid the potion between them and waited for Annie's reaction.

Annie asked herself,

_Do I really want this?_

_Why wouldn't you? It's the only way to cuddle with Frost, you know!_

_I can cuddle with him-_

_No! You know what I mean!_

Annie stopped and sighed.

"Why are you helping me, Ms. Morgana?"

"Well, I was once like that in my early years though we are immortal but yeah, I fell for a human and of course, as an immortal, I can't really be with him."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I tried to make him immortal but it went wrong and I suffered a lot. I never fell in love again."

"That's kinda sad."

"Yes, so right now, I'm here to help you! I don't want you to feel the things I felt in my past." Morgana took the potion again and reached it out in Annie's tiny hands. "Drink it, little one!"

Without hesitation, Annie opened the potion and drank the contents.

They both waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"That's odd. It supposed to be working right now. Well it was worth a shot!" Morgana stood up and waved at Annie. "But if anything _does _happen, you come to my place." With that, she entered her bakery and went back to baking again.

All the anticipation suddenly disappeared when the potion didn't worked. Annie felt dizzy and later on, she fell asleep in the bench.

When she woke up, she was on a bed.

She looked around the room. It was painted with dark purple. Mysterious artifacts cased in cabinets. Potions on top of it. A ceiling fan continuously producing cold air.

"You're awake!" Annie turned at her side and saw Morgana sitting on a chair with a mirror in her hand. "Don't be alarmed! We're in the bakery. Anyway, you wouldn't believe what you look like right now."

Annie was terrified.

_The potion didn't worked!_

_Maybe it's the side effects!_

She snatched the mirror from Morgana and took a look in it.

What she saw wasn't the face she was expecting. What reflected in the mirror was a beautiful red-haired young woman.

A smile appeared on Annie's face.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" said Morgana. "By the way, your old clothes were torn apart when I saw you so I gave you one of my own."

"I-I.. Thank you, Ms. Morgana!" Annie tossed the mirror and hugged Morgana tightly.

"You're welcome, child or should I say, lady?"

Annie's smile broadened as she released the older woman. She was a young woman now. She can finally be with Frost.

_Go to nice places with him._

_Hold hands with him._

_Kiss him._

_Make love with him._

Annie began to drool and Morgana laughed. She stopped thinking, wiping the drool off her mouth and looked at the changes in her body.

She grew a few inches larger and her height was now 5'7. Her A cups transformed into C ones. Her short hair became long, so long that it reached her elbow. Her body became more slender.

Annie got out of bed and thanked Morgana once more for the potion and went straight outside the bakery.

There were no champions nor summoners on her sight. She looked around and saw a digital clock that said, 11:43pm

It was nearly midnight and Annie began walking towards her room.

She expected Frost to be there and she was so excited to show him her new physical changes.

She stopped at walking and started skipping like when she was 9 years old. She was too happy.

Annie silently hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

Minutes have passed and Annie arrived at her door.

She wondered about the two Piltover cops but she didn't bothered. Those two were inseparable.

_What if they stole something?_

_Those two? Nah! They're too kind to do that._

_Except for Vi._

_Yeah, except for Vi._

Annie turned the knob and it didn't opened. She tucked the pockets of Morgana's outfit and felt the keys. She grabbed it and inserted it in the keyhole. It made a _cling _sound.

As she slowly opened the door, her heartbeats became faster.

"Frost?" called Annie, entering the room. "Are you here?"

She took off her new shoes and placed it on her shoe rack and replaced them with her soft slippers. Luckily it still fits.

"Frost?" called Annie again and still no response.

Annie searched her dormitory and couldn't find Frost.

_Where could he be? He don't have any room yet. Unless..._

_JINX!_

She rushed to the door and slammed it from behind.

It was midnight and Annie desperately ran to the bulletin board. She grabbed a list of champions and looked for Jinx's dormitory number.

_13-10-10_

Annie re attached the list against the board and hastened to the Loose Cannon's room.

She was sweating and panting. She knocked at the door and asked, "Is anybody home?" She waited a few seconds for a reply but no one did. She tried again, louder, but failed again.

Annie kicked the door out of frustration.

She was getting more and more desperate.

Annie heard something and looked down at her feet. There was an envelope.

_Maybe it's important, just for her to see._

_Maybe it's not._

She tore the envelope and grabbed the note from the inside. She began to read it,

_Dear Summoners and Champions,_

_Jinx is currently experiencing lots of difficulties. Apparently, there were 'bugs' that tweaked on her system and we are trying our best to fix that. According to her schedule of release,she will be usable again in less than two days._

_To the champions that needs to see her, she is in the Infirmary._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_High Council_

"That was easy." Annie murmured. "And here I thought this was none of my business."

She carefully put the note back into the envelope and laid the envelope where she found it.

After a minute of walking, Annie arrived at the door of the Infirmary. She thought,

_Remember, you are only here to ask about Frost._

_Really? As far as I can remember you want to tear Jinx apart, limb from limb._

_I don't want that. Stop contradicting me._

_I'm not. You're contradicting yourself._

Annie snapped out of herself and gently turned the knob and slowly pushed the door.

She strolled around the infirmary and there was no sign of Jinx nor Frost. She, then, saw a light from a curtain and saw a pink stockings on the right leg of the patient.

_That must be her._

Annie sauntered her way to Jinx's bed and took a peek on her.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

There, a sleeping Jinx was lying on the bed with her fingers coiled around Frost's, who was sitting at a chair and his head was enshrouded by his arm.

Due to incredulity, she dropped her bear and left the Infirmary.

* * *

><p>AN:

So yeah, Annie became a young adult and saw Jinx holding hands with Frost. What's the problem with that?

Anyway, I just want to remind you guys that I'm not good at English and grammar. If you are willing to help me and fix some of my errors, it would be great.

Leave some reviews and don't forget to follow if you want to learn more about Frost's love life and also his story.


End file.
